The Boy with the Bread
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: This is a birthday fanfic for ButtercupXButchForever. Love you girl and have a happy birthday :  This story is a song fic, just FYI.Peeta POV on giving Katniss the bread. Hope you like it


**HEY! This is a story desiccated to a special person for her special day!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ButtercupXButchForever!**

**The number 13 is a big number, welcome to the official age of teenager-ism. **

**Disclaimer: the Hunger Games and the song Save You do not belong to me. If they did I sure as heck would not be wasting my time on .**

**-0o0-**

Peeta stood in front of the oven on that rainy day thinking about her. She was always on his mind. The girl with the two braids on the side of her head and the red plaid dress. The girl who sang such a beautiful song on the first day of school that even the birds fell quite to listen to her. He never forgot her because he knew that that was the girl he was going to marry. He also knew his mother would never allow it, but he didn't care. What brought him out of his thoughts was his mother screaming at someone on the other side of the door. "Get away from here before I call the peacekeepers!" She yelled. Peeta looked passed her shoulder to try and see who the unfortunate victim of his mother's wrath was now. He was shocked to see _her_. She was only a foot away from him, just beyond the door. She was drenched from head to toe in the cold rain. She looked so sad and depressed. His mother closed the door right in her face, before he could say anything. He always wanted to talk with her, but never had the guts to do so.

**Take a breath**

**I pull myself together**

**Just another step till I reach the door**

**You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you**

**I wish that I could tell you something**

**To take it all away**

**Sometimes I wish I could save you**

**And there're so many things that I want you to know**

**I won't give up till it's over**

**If it takes you forever I want you to know**

That small, sad, hungry girl could not be her. She was supposed to have a big smile across her face. She was supposed to have the prettiest voice that anyone has ever heard. That was not his girl. It looked like she couldn't even talk above a faint whisper. It looked like she hadn't eaten in forever. Peeta knew that her father had died in the mine accident a few months ago, but the mayor gave them money for a while until her mother found a job. _"Her mother must not have found a job."_ Peeta thought to himself. _"The money must have run out and she must be starving!" _He half yelled out. Peeta quickly searched his mind for anything he could do use to help her. All he had to give was bread, but if he gave any way he might get in trouble with his mom. Peeta weighed the options very carefully. He could save the love of his life from starvation and get his mother angry or he could stay in his mother good graces and pray with all of his heart that someone will see her and help her, but he knew that it was highly unlikely.

**When I hear your voice**

**It's drowning in a whisper**

**Your just skin and bones**

**There's nothing left to take**

**And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better**

**If only I could find the answer**

**To help me understand**

**Sometimes I wish I could save you**

**And there're so many things that I want you to know**

**I won't give up till it's over**

**If it takes you forever I want you to know**

Peeta knew what he had to do. He didn't care that he would without a doubt get in trouble but he had to help her. There was no way in hell that he would let her die if he could have saved her but choose against it for self preservation. He knew what he had to do: he just had to make it look like an accident. He didn't need much time commit his plan. He just knew had to do it quickly. He took a quick deep breath and pushed a loaf of bread into the fire. If anyone had seen him do this they would have thought he was trying to help the fire not the girl outside. Peeta soon saw that the crust was black, but he knew that the inside was still eatable. He then felt the hit that he knew was coming. He was knocked to the ground as his cheek started to hurt. "You idiot boy!" his mother yelled, fishing the brunt bread out of the over. "Who would ever buy burnt bread? Go throw it away." She shoved the bread into his hands. Luckily they weren't burning hot, but they were still warm. He walked outside and there she was, sitting at the base of the old tree in his back yard. It made him worry, because it looked like she was willingly waiting for death to take her away from the world of District 12.

**That if you fall, stumble down **

**I'll pick you up off the ground**

**If you lose faith in you**

**I'll give you strength to pull through**

**Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall**

**Oh you know I'll be there for you**

**If only I could find the answer**

**To take it all away**

It didn't take long for her to notice that Peeta had come out of the back door. She looked at him and he looked back at her. Peeta had to control himself not to let a blush on his face. He walked over to the pigs peen but just stood there. He could feel her eyes on him. He stood there waiting; he couldn't have his mother see his plan. He didn't care what she thought about it, he just didn't want to get hurt anymore then he already was. Time seemed to drag on like they were years not just mere seconds. He couldn't just stand here forever with her eyes on him. Thankfully a costumer came by the shop and his mother left the back of the shop to go attend to them. He waited for just a moment more before he tossed the loaf of bread in her direction and turned to walk back to his house. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her pick it up and look surprised and at the same time happy. Peeta smiled as he walked back into the back door of the bakery. He didn't know how he could do it in the future, but he knew one thing.

**Sometimes I wish I could save you**

**And there're so many things that I want you to know**

**I won't give up till it's over**

**If it takes you forever I want you to know**

**I wish I could save you**

**I want you to know**

**I wish I could save you **

He was going to save her … somehow.

**-0o0-**

**SO there it is. Hoped all ya loved it.**

**Again, happy birthday to ButtercupXButchforever. **

**Have a happy day, and your wildest dreams come true.**


End file.
